La bailarina del fuego
by FLOX
Summary: Corría por el desierto, buscando llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera divertirse, donde pudiera luchar y jugar…mejor conocida como la bailarina del fuego…como una loca que solo explora no seguir las ordenes de otros…
1. Chapter 1

**La Bailarina del Fuego**

**Historia Basada en Naruto**

_**Introducción:**_

_Corría por el desierto, buscando llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera divertirse, donde pudiera luchar y jugar ,a su lado estaba su compañero de aventuras …mejor conocida como la bailarina del fuego…como una loca que solo explora no seguir las ordenes de otros…_

_**[[[[[[[[[[°°°°°]]]]]]]]]]**_

_**Prólogo **_

El grito de la gente alborotada por algún evento no alegre alerta a las aves del camino, las antorchas alumbran el pueblito de Garbanzo, una pequeña villa alejada de la civilización actual regida por sus propias leyes.

Las construcciones son un poco antiguas al puro estilo japonés a comparación con otras poblaciones. La única protección es una muralla de unos tres metros de altura, ahí no hay ninjas, solo soldados.

Las políticas prohíben el uso de habilidades sobrenaturales que enfaden a la naturaleza y a sus dioses, todos aquellos que desobedezcan morirán en la hoguera como si de brujas se tratase.

Los tambores comienzan a retumbar a los oídos humanos, el día de hoy alguien morirá en la plaza pública, el fuego consumirá su carne hasta dejarla en cenizas.

Los reclutas vestidos de un color verde como el campo marchan alrededor de una jaula echa de fierros, dentro se encuentra una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos rojizos como el fuego ardiendo con furia, a su lado una pequeña niña de pelambrera rosada y ojetes verdes como los de la mujer, su madre.

—Mami, tengo miedo—hablo con voz angelical, su mirada escondía lagrimas, se aferraba fuerte a la pierna de la señora que se encontraba de pie.

—No llores nena, estoy contigo, no hay que temer— agacho su cuerpo y abrazo a su pequeña, aspiraba su melena, para tranquilizarla comenzó a cantar.

_(Escuchar: Azmaria`s Song Chrono Crusade Soundtrack __en youtube__)_

La bella voz de la joven madre alegro el corazoncito de su pequeña princesa, los aldeanos se tapaban los oídos pensando que se trataba de algún conjuro, temerosos comenzaron a arrojar verduras frescas, huevos y más comida.

Los verdugos comenzaron a clavar dos estacas de unos dos metros de alto, las rodearon de paja para que las llamas actuaran rápido.

Sacaron a las presidiarias de la gayola para luego amarrarlas a cada poste ,recién puestos; la madera estaba pulida y brillante, había relieves que las decoraban, las figuras finas y delicadas formaban una hoguera y a una bruja a punto de ser quemada.

El líder del pueblo comenzó a hablar:

—Según nuestras tradiciones, ¿vosotras incumplidoras de la ley se arrepienten del delito cometido? —pregunto ala mujer y a la niña.

Ambas no contestaron, la mujer seguía entonando la canción y la niña solo se dejaba guiar por la bella voz de su mamita.

Al no recibir respuesta alguna dejaron caer las antorchas en el lugar donde la joven de cabellos rojos se encontraban, la niña no abría los ojos para no ver, no se pondría triste y mas cuando la voz de su madre seguía sonado a pesar de la densidad del humo.

La madre dejo de cantar, había muerto intoxicada por el humo por cantarle a su hija. La niñita al saber lo ocurrido aguardo el momento en que el fuego se la comiera también, las llamas recién colocadas por los hombres comenzaron a expandirse, primero sus piecitos pequeños comenzaron a sentir el calor.

Mas sin embargo nada le pasaba, no aparecían las quemaduras en su piel blanquecina, las ataduras que la atrapaban se soltaron y el fuego se la llevo de ese lugar.

Las llamas candentes la rodeaban y forman algún tipo de danza a su alrededor, ella las veía emocionada, aunque su madre estuviera muerta sonreía, era feliz con el fuego.

Se dio cuenta que al intentar bailar las fieras llamas le guiaban, le enseñaban. Corrió por el prado donde hace un rato apareció, llego a un acantilado, la gente del pueblo la buscaban y ella los veía, tenia una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Jamás la encontrarían en ese sitio y si era necesario ella se iría a otro lugar aun mas alejado, tendría una vida llena de aventuras.

—La vida es un juego lleno de aventuras, y yo pienso jugarlos todos y ser la ganadora—menciono al aire, extendió sus brazos en forma de avión y se fue jugando a que volaba por los cielos, en ese instante algo maravilloso ocurrió.

De su espalda frotaron llamas en forma de alas, estas le ayudaron a levantarse poco a poco, a donde quisiera ir, la pira la llevaba.

Recordaba la sonrisa de su madre, y supuso que ella estaría feliz de que no hubiera muerto. Esa mujer era su ejemplo de vida.

Los árboles se veían chiquitos desde la altura en que volaba, eran como puntitos verdes, cuando ella los veía desde abajo le parecían gigantes, le daban miedo la podrían aplastar con un dedo…

! Eso ya había terminado ahora ella les vencería. Si ahora ella era la gigante ¡

_Y las llamas la veían, le cuidaría toda la vida, por que ella no le tuvo miedo… aquella pequeña niña era única y especial…_

**_[[[[[[[[[[°°°°°°]]]]]]]]]]_**

Hola, a todos, aquí llego con una nueva historia, parejas no definidas a un, pero como adoro a Sakura ella sera mi protagonista. Les advierto que no es una historia de desgracia como la anterior que subí ( la editare en un futuro), esta sera más coqueta, más de juego.

En cuanto a si subo los capítulos cada tanto, os prometo que no me tardare, es por eso que cada quince días subire el nuevo capítulo correspondiente.

Si hay algun problema con la música, errores ortográficos no teman en decirme, por que mis queridos lectores es por eso que subo mis historias para mejorar.

Suerte y porfavor, lindos reviews.

Clic al botón de abajo

o


	2. Una loca mocosa

**La Bailarina del Fuego**

**Historia Basada en Naruto**

_**Introducción:**_

_Corría por el desierto, buscando llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera divertirse, donde pudiera luchar y jugar ,a su lado estaba su compañero de aventuras …mejor conocida como la bailarina del fuego…como una loca que solo explora no seguir las ordenes de otros…_

**_Capítulo anterior:_**

_Recordaba la sonrisa de su madre, y supuso que ella estaría feliz de que no hubiera muerto. Esa mujer era su ejemplo de vida._

_Los árboles se veían chiquitos desde la altura en que volaba, eran como puntitos verdes, cuando ella los veía desde abajo le parecían gigantes, le daban miedo la podrían aplastar con un dedo…_

_! Eso ya había terminado ahora ella les vencería. Si ahora ella era la gigante ¡_

_Y las llamas la veían, le cuidaría toda la vida, por que ella no le tuvo miedo… aquella pequeña niña era única y especial…_

_**[[[[[[[[[[°°°°°]]]]]]]]]]**_

**_Capitulo 1: Una loca mocosa_**

Pasaron los años desde que el fuego la ayudo a escapar, ahora ya no recordaba nada de su pasado, vivía una vida feliz, era una jovencita normal, tenía gustos apropiados para su edad. Todo en su persona era común, no había algo que realmente la hiciera ver como una persona importante, no tenía ningún don en especial.

Su educación fue instruida en la academia ninja en la aldea de Konoha, lo único que se pudiera destacar era su amplia frente, la cual la hizo llorar varias veces, pero con el tiempo lo supero.

Era la más débil de su equipo, y eso lo sabía perfectamente, pero lo asimilo de mejor manera después de los exámenes chunnin y la muerte del tercer Hokage, por eso, decidió entrenar para mejorar, y ya no ser una molestia.

Todo transcurrió de manera rápida, el tiempo es algo impredecible para los ojos y para el sentido, y Sakura solo sabía que tenía un extraño gusto por el fuego. Se podía notar hasta con los ojos cerrados que sus colores favoritos eran cálidos, y siempre vestía de rojo, un color relacionado con la pira.

Pero fue el verdadero cambio cuando uno de sus compañeros marcho a cumplir sus objetivos, la despedida fue de cierto modo una humillación para su corazón, ella se había confesado de una manera diferente, por que ella, ¡LO AMABA! daría su vida por Uchiha Sasuke…

Unas semanas después Naruto se fue a entrenar por dos años y medio, dejándola sola entrenando para ser ninja medico… pero a fin de cuentas sola, como si solo molestara en su camino.

No se sentía segura en la aldea, se sentía encerrada, su corazón le decía que estaba en una jaula disfrazada. Y su cerebro decía que ese sentimiento se debía a que ella solo quería jugar en el mundo… era lo que verdaderamente deseaba.

— ¡Mi Sakura, bella flor de cerezo, desearías ser mi novia! —expresaba Lee con gran entusiasmo su amor a la joven.

—Mmmm…. ¡NO! eres muy raro—respondió Sakura, sus dedos estaban cruzados, deseaba quitarse al chico verde de encima.

— ¡Sakura-san, no importa, luchare día a día por tu amor! —se fue sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Sakura, la cual solo pudo mover los ojos en señal de desaprobación.

La peli rosa se dirigió caminando a un puesto de dangos, su dulce favorito, o al menos por el momento, solía cambiar sus gustos como si el aire la empujara, un día amaba el arroz con curry y otro era para enamorarse de las nieves.

Estaban realmente deliciosos, los disfruto a cada mordisco que daba, no importaba si engordaba, ya luego tendría tiempo para ponerse a dieta.

Al llegar a su casa, su madre le pregunto como le había ido en el día, ella sonrió y le contesto que había aprendido grandes cosas y cada vez se volvía más fuerte.

Después de contestar miles de preguntas llego a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama. Pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en ese año, las amistades que formo y en las que se fueron. Solo podía mirar con nostalgia la foto del equipo siete, ¡ya ni a Kakashi-sensei veía! Se sentía abandonada.

Abrió un cajón de el buro que descansaba a un lado de la cama individual, de el extrajo una vela blanca de cera, usando ambas manos la encendió con un cerillo. La luz que emitía la vela no era muy grande y no se veía muy luminosa.

Rápidamente apago la luz de la habitación, la oscuridad inundo el lugar, a excepción de un rincón perfectamente visible gracias a la energía luminosa de la vela. Sus manos blancas acariciaron la llama con infinita ternura cuidando que no se extinguiera su luz. Algunos pensarían que estaba loca, pero no era ese el modo en el que veía su hobbie favorito. Para ella era simplemente grandioso.

Siempre que se sentía sola, triste o feliz el fuego era quien la acompañaba, y aunque no pudiera hablar, Sakura sentía que la apreciaba, bueno era lo que ella pensaba.

—Tus llamas me cautivan, tu resplandor me ilumina, desearía estar contigo, solo tú me proporcionas calor en el alma, ya que todos los humanos la tenemos fría—pronuncio suavemente las palabras, tratando de retenerlas en su garganta.

Sonrió, el día fue bastante agitado para su gusto, y aunque estuviera aprendiendo mucho de Tsunade-sama, seguía pensando que algo le faltaba a todos los ninjas_, todos se esfuerzan día a día para ser más fuertes, más veloces y para tener mejores jutsus y puntería, sin embargo ¿eso es lo correcto? ¿Habrá alguna manera de ser fuerte sin entrenar el chakra de esta forma tan ruda y poco sutil?,_ simples preguntas sin respuesta para ella, ¡no esta vez, no! Ella encontraría su forma, su estilo de ser poderosa.

A la mañana siguiente…

Se levanto perezosa de la cama, apenas eran las ocho de la mañana…esperen, ¿las ocho? ¡NO PODÍA SER POSIBLE, LA HOKAGE LA MATARÍA!, salió corriendo a todo lo que daba, no le dio tiempo para cepillarse los dientes ni para peinarse, su ropa estaba toda arrugada, pero no importaba, debía llegar a tiempo.

Ahí estaba parada frente a la puerta, sin temor la abrió quedando enfrente de Tsunade, se notaba desde lejos que estaba furiosa.

Paso un rato mientras recibía su regaño, estaba consciente de su error, pero fue cuando se dio cuenta de su apariencia después de verse en un pequeño espejo ubicado en la pared, su cabello estaba lleno de nudos, y su ropa toda arrugada, ¡SE VEÍA PATETICA!, hoy no era su día…

Pasaron horas, estaba toda sudada, el entrenamiento había sido realmente rudo _no, esa clase de entrenamiento no era para ella, lo que requería era su propia manera, no necesitaba que le enseñaran_

— ¡Demonios!, ¿Cómo encontrare lo que busco?... ¡la biblioteca, que tonta! —hablo para si misma, se dirigió tranquila a ese edificio, ¡no había mejor lugar que este para buscar!

Su rutina diaria cambio por completo, diario se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana, desayunaba, e iba a leer todos los libros de todos los temas, luego se iba con la Hokage, para regresar mas tarde a su lectura; subrayaba, leía y releía. Así se la paso un mes entero, sin descanso mas que sus cuatro horas de sueño diarias.

Se sentía de alguna manera, ¿excitada? ¿Ansiosa?, desde que esa idea se le cruzo por la mete no podía dejar de darle vueltas y vueltas…Rotación, traslación, rotación, traslación… era todo en lo que su cerebro se retenía.

_Los maestros no son para enseñar, son para ayudarte a escoger tu propio conocimiento, era un guía y nada mas… _Regirse de esa manera era su lema, solo le ayudaban a seguir un camino que aun no había encontrado.

El tiempo paso como el viento, ya no era la Sakura preocupada en su apariencia, ¡no señor, ella había cambiado!, sin embargo ahora parecía una mata de pelos enredados y ocultando su cara que mostraba claros signos de falta de sueño.

Si un espejo le hablara le diría que parece un fantasma, sus ropas rojas desaparecieron dejándola solamente con el pescador azul marino y una blusa de color verde opaco, bastante larga y un poco guanga. Su bandada ninja ahora la llevaba atada a su tobillo; todo aquel cambio en tan solo dos meses…

—La música atreves del tiempo—leyó en voz alta la peli rosa, después de inspeccionar algunos volúmenes de la química se había encontrado con un libro algo maltratado, el nombre del autor se encontraba borroso.

Sus manos se aferraron al libro, busco mas de aquel tipo, y ahí fue como no solo de música si no de otros temas llegaron a caer ante ella. Otros títulos poblaron su cabeza, como la danza, la pintura, la escultura, el teatro, y un librito de aventuras, que creyó sería interesante leer.

No era raro para la bibliotecaria ver salir a la pequeña aprendiz llena de libros, y aunque varias veces le había preguntado si necesitaba ayuda ella contestaba, _"no es necesario, esto se trata de mi destino". _

Todos alguna vez la miraron como el soldado extra del equipo siete, pero sin importar aquellas miradas esa muchacha parecía no importarle, al punto de pasar desapercibida para la sociedad. Y sin embargo su sonrisa no se borraba de su rostro, tenía talento para ser ninja medico, pero en el fondo de su alma siempre supo que más talentos pronto relucirían como un trofeo.

Y así comenzó la lectura de todos esos montones de hojas, como ella de ves en cuando los llamaba. Comenzó por ese que encontró con el título de "Música atreves del tiempo", comenzó con un examen de diagnostico, venían preguntas, que se podría decir hasta cierto punto, fáciles, por ejemplo: ¿Qué es música? ¿Quiénes forman la familia de aliento metal? ¿Y la de aliento madera? ¿Y la familia de las cuerdas? ¿Qué es la voz?

Ella nunca había estudiado música, por lo tanto no comprendía que significado podrían tener; hasta el final del libro encontró las respuestas, claro se guio por el índice, sus respuestas eran: Un arte; trompeta y tuba; flauta oboe y clarinete; violín, violoncello y arpa; un instrumento.

Bien pues todo eso lo memorizó, junto con el valor de las figuras musicales y sus nombres: redonda (4); blanca (2); negra (1); corchea (1/2); doble corchea (1/4). También vio que se le podían aumentar los valores con la utilización del puntillo, ósea que al ponerlo aumentaba la mitad del valor de la figura, aunque eso lo recordaría, no sabía en que aplicarlo.

En la siguiente hoja encontró las posturas para tocar la flauta, luego siguió una para practicar el hacer la clave de sol y fa. En fin se podría reasumir que se quedo totalmente clavada, mañana mismo conseguiría una flauta y comenzaría a practicar, la música, por el momento era lo que necesitaba.

Si uno lo analiza, ella tomaba la decisión correcta, ya que no solo aprendería acerca del mundo de los sonidos, si no que podría mejorar su percepción de los ruidos y las notas, y por si fuera poco agilizaría los dedos y el aliento, entrenaría de una forma poco común para ser ninja, _solo esperen y verán de lo que soy capaz, no necesito copiar, lo que necesito es encontrar mi propósito de ser quien soy_

Cogió un lápiz del número dos, y siguiendo cada paso comenzó a trazar las dos claves, Fa y Sol. Su sonrisa no se borraba, su madre le gritaba desde hace varios minutos, e incluso comenzó a golpear su puerta con rudeza…pero nadie le abría, y al romper la perilla y entrar encontró el lugar vacio de toda presencia humana que no fuera la suya.

Sakura había saltado por la ventana llevándose en sus manos el libro, el lápiz y una vela, ya estaba llegando a su fin el día, necesitaba la luz para continuar con su labor. Corrió lo que pudo, lo que sus piernas le permitían avanzar, no se detuvo, salió de la aldea y llego a un campo de entrenamiento, y sin reflexionarlo se interno en el bosque…el aire movía grácilmente sus ropas y su pelo, obligándola a cerrar un poco sus ojos.

Se alejaba poco a poco de Konoha, no es que quisiera huir pero requería algún lugar secreto para poder estar tranquila…paro…y como si una voz la llamara regreso por donde venía, debía llegar a la casa sin distraerse, algo le decía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto, no lo haría por nadie, lo haría por ella misma.

Trepo por un árbol y entró por la ventana…

— ¡Sakura, te he estado buscando como una demente! —su madre estaba adentro, esperándola y sin hacerle caso saco una mochila un poco grande, la abrió y empezó a saquear los cajones, metía ropa interior y ropa exterior, acomodó cerillos y una libreta con su pluma. Y antes de que se le olvidaran, metió otros cuadernos que contenían apuntes de sus lecturas pasadas, no podía llevarse los libros de la biblioteca, era ilegal…bueno solo se llevaría cinco de estos. Una vez que término, bajo a la cocina, su mamá no dejaba de preguntarle que hacía, pero ella no respondía.

Conto los veinte peldaños que la guiaban a la planta baja, salto un sofá y abrió el refrigerador, estaba totalmente lleno, se colgó la mochila en la espalda y en otra mas pequeña que después amarraría a su cintura intento meter toda la comida enlatada que se pudiera, pero dejo un hueco para un poco de pan, queso, unos cubiertos, un plato y algo de beber, que mas bien coloco en mochila grande. Saco un cochino de la repisa mas alta de la casa y lo rompió, allí tenía sus ahorros, necesitaría dinero para su viaje., todas las monedas y billetes las oculto en una bolsita cosida dentro de su blusa. Recogió su reguero y empezó a dirigirse a la puerta principal.

— ¿A dónde vas Sakura? —pregunto la señora Haruno, que observo a su hija durante un tiempo, intentando pedir explicaciones.

—Tengo una misión, es una larga así que no te preocupes, es por eso que me he llevado tanto equipaje, no te preocupes, es una misión de bajo rango. No necesito darte más explicaciones—sin dejar que la mujer le reclamara abrió la puerta y se interno en las calles, sabía que si salía por la puerta de la aldea la detendrían, giró y tomo el rumbo contrario a la salida, metiéndose al mismo bosque, que tan solo hace un tiempo había invadido y abandonado.

La luna ya había salido, y le alumbraba el camino sin tener que tropezarse, debía apurarse antes que se enteraran de su engaño y enviaran ninjas en su búsqueda. Por esa ocasión viajo por debajo del bosque, sin tener que saltar y esquivar ramas. Solo debía tener precaución con trampas ocultas o algún sitio resbaloso.

La noche estaba en su máximo esplendor, la ocultaba a la perfección, el rumbo no lo tenía definido, solo tendría que alejarse lo suficiente y encontrar un refugio donde no la encontrasen, y que además pudiera dejarla dormir tranquila.

Soltó una leve carcajada al imaginarse el rostro de su madre cuando se enterara de su pequeña treta, el rostro de todos, incluso se atrevía a pensar que todos le darían un motivo a su partida:_De seguro Sakura se fue en busca de Sasuke_

Que patéticos se verían si llegasen a darle ese motivo de su ausencia, ella simplemente marcho para encontrar su vocación, su talento y su verdadero hogar…

Una pequeña cueva la invito a entrar cuando pasaba por ahí, era tan pequeña que solo hincada y con el equipaje por delante podría entrar; bajó la mochila y le recargo en una roca cercana, y a continuación se puso a borrar su rastro a una distancia de unos 100 metros, colocando a la vez pistas falsas de su paradero.

—Listo, termine—se sacudió las manos y la ropa, de la mochila extrajo una botella de agua, de la cual bebió con avidez. Cerró el envase y lo guardo. Agarro la mochila del suelo y la deposito enfrente de la boca de la cuevita, la empujo hacía dentro y jalo un arbusto que había preparado antes como puerta de la brecha.

Gateando y empujando el equipaje avanzó lentamente, abriéndose pasó poco a poco, se decidió por no descansar hasta no haber dejado la entrada muy atrás. Hizo cuentas, que dieron con la conclusión que ya era de mañana, serían como las nueve.

Por fin paro, e instalo un campamento, bastante pequeño por la anchura del túnel. Usó la mochila como almohada, y con una cobija pequeña se cubrió, abrazándose así misma.

No supo cuanto fue que sus ojos duraron cerrados, pero al abrirlos se levanto, y recordó su huida, sin esperar más empaco y siguió moviéndose…no comería hasta no haber llegado a la salida._Si tan solo lo que traje fuera mas diminuto, para así avanzar con comodidad_

La oscuridad se desvaneció sin previo aviso, lo que le obligo a taparse con una mano, la luz la lastimaba; delante de ella estaba una aldea, no sabía cual era pero ya tendría tiempo para averiguarlo…

Dos semanas después…

La aldea tenía por nombre Tilaco, era pequeña y rodeada de montañas verdes en su totalidad, se había instalado en ese sitio, solo se quedaría unos dos meses en lo que visualizaba su siguiente paso, la gente no se opuso, e incluso le ofrecieron una cabañita a las afueras del pueblo, con la condición de trabajar para pagar el alquiler.

_(Escuchar: http:__ Sie heiss Mary Ann en youtube)_

Un, dos, tres, un, dos, tres….contaba y chasqueaba los dedos al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba en su mente, no podía parar, era raro pero sabía que era genial, los aldeanos la veían de forma misteriosa , como si vieran una loca, secreteaban entre si; comenzó a moverse al ritmo del sonido imaginario.

La locura la alcanzaba como a débil pedazo de carne, y tan solo cuando llego a su recamara cerro todas las ventanas, que curiosamente habían aumentado en número, según sus cálculos eran dos, ahora eran cuatro, empujo la puerta y comenzó a moverse con el ruido que las notas imaginarias . Su cabello se alborotaba más de lo que estaba, los pies se deslizaban por todo el escenario de esa habitación e incluso se subió a los muebles, cantaba la canción escrita debajo de la partitura…

Se miro al espejo, este le devolvió el favor de usarlo, mostrándole la imagen de una joven totalmente diferente a la de antes, a la niña de rojo.

_Y ella lo sabía estaba demente, era una loca mocosa que jugaba y disfrutaba su existencia…una loca mocosa que sabía divertirse, que era única en su tipo…_

**_[[[[[[[[[[°°°°°°]]]]]]]]]]_**

_Gracias por su atención, mil gracias por leer, y ya no se que mas decir..._

_Espero que este pequeño capítulo sea de su agrado, a mi me gusto la parte final, ame esa cancioncita; solo tengo una advertencia, esta historia se desarrollara en el mundo ninja y en otras domenciones, como amo el viaje a mundos alternativos, los personajes de Naruto no desapareceran no os preocupeis. En el proximo capítulo algo inesperado ocurrira, el título del capítulo dos es..._

_No se los dire pero les prometo que les gustara. Pronto colocare más acción y algunos personajes de mi invención, ahora de parejas:_

_Os pido que me ayuden a elegir entre mis opciones esta:_

_Sasusaku_

_Madasaku_

_Voten por su favorito, ya que el romance se desarrollara a partir del capítulo 5._

_Si quieren alguna otra pareja den propuestas, aunque por lo pronto tengo esas dos en la cabeza._

_Actualizo cada dos semanas, culpa de la escuela_

_Bye_

**Suerte y porfavor, lindos reviews.**

**Clic al botón de abajo**

**o**


	3. Nada irá más lejos que él corazón

**La Bailarina del Fuego**

**Historia Basada en Naruto**

_**Introducción:**_

_Corría por el desierto, buscando llegar a algún lugar donde pudiera divertirse, donde pudiera luchar y jugar ,a su lado estaba su compañero de aventuras …mejor conocida como la bailarina del fuego…como una loca que solo explora no seguir las ordenes de otros…_

**_Capítulo anterior:_**

_Soltó una leve carcajada al imaginarse el rostro de su madre cuando se enterara de su pequeña treta, el rostro de todos, incluso se atrevía a pensar que todos le darían un motivo a su partida:De seguro Sakura se fue en busca de Sasuke_

_Que patéticos se verían si llegasen a darle ese motivo de su ausencia, ella simplemente marcho para encontrar su vocación, su talento y su verdadero hogar…_

_Se miro al espejo, este le devolvió el favor de usarlo, mostrándole la imagen de una joven totalmente diferente a la de antes, a la niña de rojo._

_Y ella lo sabía estaba demente, era una loca mocosa que jugaba y disfrutaba su existencia…una loca mocosa que sabía divertirse, que era única en su tipo…_

_**Capitulo 2: Nada irá más lejos que él corazón**_

Todo había resultado realmente maravilloso, ése pequeño pueblo tenía una pequeña biblioteca ha la que asistía de vez en cuando; hace poco había leído un libro de Ética y Cívica, muy chistoso… pero ese párrafo que leyó le dio una idea…armar un plan de vida.

¿En que consistía?

En una libreta que designo Sakura como su compañera eterna anoto en forma de lista lo siguiente:

Aprender a tocar la flauta, la guitarra y si se puede dos instrumentos más de su elección futura.

Aprender a bailar diferentes estilos, aparte de la danza clásica japonesa.

Aprender a dibujar, aunque los monitos sean de palitos y bolitas.

Aprender el arte de la actuación, aun si se llegaba a darle un paro cardiaco enfrente del público.

Aprender las ciencias conocidas y si es necesario buscar más debajo de las rocas.

Estudiar historia, y leer historias de fantasía, le ayudarían a inventar técnicas.

Y por último, mudarse cada dos meses del lugar de residencia para evitarse futuras complicaciones.

Y que no se olvide de pintar su pelo de un color más común, y si es posible comprar colorante para ojos.

La releyó varias veces, bien tocar la flauta estaba en proceso pero sería muy difícil; aparte de que ya estaba en proceso de mudanza, en cualquier momento la encontrarían los ninjas de Konoha, y sinceramente todavía no podría derrotarlos.

Suspiro, mucho que hacer y una corta vida por delante; guardo sus cosas y con una decisión infinita se levanto de la silla en que se había sentado, era hora de partir, era tiempo de conocer…

Ya limpia la cabañita, maletas echas con maestría la joven se alejo de aquel pueblito, la ruta de viaje… ¡no importaba, eso era para gente aburrida! ¿Cuánto había cambiado?¿Naruto y Sasuke se sorprenderían?

Paró, frente a ella descansaban las raíces de un árbol un poco rancio, un buen recurso para abastecerse de madera, ya estaba seco…lo pensó, lo analizó

Una fuerte descarga de energía la excitó; sus sentido se nublaron…se alejo y una rápida mirada al árbol fue la señal que desataría su furia interna; corrió a todo lo que daba y con el puño fuertemente apretado golpeo la corteza, al momento del impacto sus piernas se alejaron de ese claro, acercándose peligrosamente a un acantilado al lado del mar… No paro ni por un instante, decidida se lanzo a la infinidad de aquel manto azul. Sabía que no iba a morir ese día.

El viento chocaba contra toda su cara, obligándola a cerrar los parpados y la boca; un sonoro topetazo lastimo su cuerpo; el agua helada congelaba cada fibra de todo su ser, la sangre escurría de aquel sitio donde antes se había golpeado con una enorme roca… el dulzor del liquido rojo llamo a los depredadores, que hambrientos cerraron sus bocas haciendo crujir los huesos de Sakura, deseando con fervor llevarse la mayor cantidad de aquel festín tan impropio del océano.

Soma era devorado, ella no lo paro, su mente atravesó aquella gran frontera de lo inexistente; la joven se abrazo a esa leve cortina que su mente visualizaba en lo más profundo de su alma. Aun cuando ya no tenía cuerpo su espíritu viajo donde nadie la encontraría y donde estaba segura encontraría las respuestas a todas sus dudas.

Ese fue el fin de Haruno Sakura, la amiga de Naruto, la eterna enamorada de Sasuke, la más débil del equipo 7; de aquella guerrera más valiente que ninguna. Era el verdadero comienzo de un sinfín de aventuras, de las cuales ella sería su protagonista, las miradas se dirigirían a ella y solo a ella.

Acababa de presionar el botón de encendido, el juego deba comienzo a todo lo que soñaba…

Dos años después…en Konoha…

Naruto regresaba triunfante y orgulloso de lo fuerte que era ahora, aun sabiendo que le faltaba entrenamiento. Sus planes simples pero llenos de calor estaban a punto de cumplirse; ver a Sakura-chan, comer ramen, molestar a la vieja, ir con Kakashi-sensei, ver a Sakura-chan, comer ramen, ver a Sakura-chan, comer ramen…y finalmente comer ramen acompañado de Sakura-chan.

— ¡Tsunade-obachan! —gritó el rubio en la oficina de la mencionada—¡Regrese!¡regrese!...este… no me va a golpear…regañar…

—Naruto… no estoy de humor para jugar…—con esas simples palabras se dio la vuelta a la ventana, soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Naruto-kun…—él se volteo y se dio la sorpresa de ver unos ojos de un lila muy claro— no es…por molestar…pero... la hokage… ha estado…rara… desde eso…

— ¿Eso, qué? —estaba confundido, no sabía a qué se refería Hinata con sus palabras, no lo comprendía.

—Se refiere a lo de Sakura— de repente Kiba apareció dándole su apoyo a su compañera, lo que vendría después iba a ser, ¿triste?

— ¡Qué le paso a Sakura-chan! — agarro al chico perro del cuello de su chaqueta y lo levanto.

—Ella desapareció después de que te fuiste—interrumpió Shino, observo a Naruto y comprendió la expresión de su rostro.

Todos los recuerdos mezclados con la alegría de sus compañeros atravesaron su cabeza como una flecha; él se había ido y ella también; lo dejaron solo. Todo lo planeado para su regreso se derrumbo, todo eso era una quimera muy cruel…

Sin haberse preparado fue abrazado fuertemente por la mujer rubia líder de la aldea, algo inesperado sin embargo no lo rechazó. Cerro sus ojos y los puños, una nueva promesa en su corazón se había formado, nadie lo detendría, ni siquiera la tristeza que lo embargaba en ese momento.

—Naruto, se que deseas traer a ambos de regreso, pero… solo uno tiene oportunidad de regresar…—todo se le quedaron viendo sin pronunciar palabras—es algo que solo Shizune y yo sabemos junto con Kakashi… Sakura está muerta… al parecer se suicido, Kakashi estuvo ahí, no alcanzo a detenerla.

Las lagrimas de Naruto no sorprendieron a nadie, no reaccionaba, sólo tendría a uno de sus amigos de regreso…sólo a uno…

Muy lejos de ahí, en un lugar donde nadie era capaz de llegar; donde todo era diferente, donde no había ninjas, no había técnicas secretas una joven corría por las calles limpias y llenas de vida, enfrente una gran torre se alzaba e imponía.

Ella escogió la vista perfecta donde la ciudad mostraba su más bello esplendor, sacó un baguete, salami, una bolsa de lechuga y un queso rebanado, también un envase de jugo. Con lo necesario se preparo la comida. No había nada mejor que esta frente a la torre Eiffel desde una colina; un vendedor paso junto a ella, no sin antes ofrecerle algunos llaveros por un euro, negó con la cabeza.

Un rato paso, llegó la noche y con ello el magnifico espectáculo comenzaba; todos los turistas y residentes de la ciudad admiraban el símbolo de París, de Francia… no había nada comparada con la torre iluminada, acaparando la atención de todos, nadie podría aburrirse con tal maravilla.

Cerró los ojos, suspiro y se decidió por recoger sus cosas para irse a su departamento.

En esos instantes estaba de vacaciones, el año pasado había trabajado intensamente, se había presentado en un espectáculo bien recibido por el publico, sin embargo deseaba mudarse, comenzaba a aburrirse, ya había estudiado en una academia de baile contemporáneo, había trabajado en el "Moulin Rouge" , estaba satisfecha con los resultados, pero necesitaba viajar, conocer, aventurarse.

Al llegar a casa se desvistió y se metió a ducharse, necesitaba quitarse el sudor impregnado en su piel. Con un chasquido de sus dedos encendió unas velas para darle un ambiente más espiritual y relajador, sumergió su cara en el agua de la tina, estaba caliente, perfecta. Las llamas de las velas comenzaron a danzar a su alrededor rodeándola, algunas extinguiéndose al chocar con el agua, otras acariciando su piel húmeda logrando que su boca emitiera algunos suspiros. La pasión quería envolverla como lo hacían las llamas. Esa era su naturaleza.

Al finalizar de lavarse se miro al espejo, era bonita, de caderas anchas y cintura pequeña, los pechos algo pequeños, su cabello era negro, sus ojos azules, su frente un poco grande pero no fuera de lo normal. De estatura estaba bien, 1.69 m. era afortunada ya no se iba a quedar enana.

De repente ante sus ojos en su mismo reflejo vio a una joven idéntica a ella pero de cabello rosa y ojos verdes, de un movimiento rápido rompió el vidrio lastimándose la mano, no se molesto en revisar la herida, tan solo ignoro lo que acababa de ocurrir. Mañana sería otro día.

Se tumbo en la cama matrimonial y encendió el televisor; no había nada interesante, nada que le gustara. La dejó prendida, pero ella fue llevada a los brazos de Morfeo.

El fuego se encargo de apagar el aparato, la cobijo con cuidado de no quemar nada. Una figura se formo en las penumbras de la habitación, era un hombre como una ilusión de ojos dorados y cabello azul, su piel era de un tono rojizo…era como una ilusión o un fantasma. La beso en la frente como un padre y desapareció.

La mujer sonrió y se acomodó en posición fetal; se abrazo a sus piernas como un bebé durmiente, debía descansar, ya no odiaba dormir de día. Más cuando presentaría su renuncia y se iría a cualquier parte que sus sentidos le guiaran.

Y soñó lo más excitante que cualquiera se podría imaginar…

Corría por un largo pasillo decorado con una gran alfombra roja, intentaba alcanzar la puerta del fondo, hecha a simple vista de roble y chapa de oro. Al alcanzarla giro la perilla y ante ella un joven la envolvió, no tenía rostro pero la besaba con pasión en el cuello blanco, la agarraba de la cintura, la mujer aspiraba un olor fuerte y un poco sudoroso.

De repente abrió lo ojos y todo desapareció, estaba de nuevo en cama, era la hora de largarse. Lo mejor era que no pagaría la renta y cuando la dueña llegara a cobrarle, ella ya no estaría, lástima que no podría ver el rostro furioso de la señora regordeta y pecosa.

En un acto un poco suicida ya con su mochila se arrojo del séptimo piso, desde lo que era su ventana, si fuera un humano normal moriría, pero siendo ella sólo esperaría unos 20 centímetros para que su cara tocara el piso y tomaría un desviación al cielo, ¿cómo lo haría?, simple, ahora a punto de morir giro su cuerpo y como un cohete se propulso al cielo, suerte que nadie la vio, aunque no lo importaba.

¡Carta de renuncia allí va!

Cinco horas, seis horas esperando para ella sería una verdadera tortura, de mejor forma paso al lado del gerente avisándole que le daría un favor muy pero muy placentero. Frente a ella ahora estaba ese señor, se le acerco y comenzó a besarla en la cara, nunca en los labios; sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo de la muchacha, acarició sus nalgas redondas y con sumo cuidado comenzó a meter sus manos en la ropa de la joven, cuando se quedo estático…

—Renunció amo—

Con gran furia la observó a los ojos, pero sin ni siquiera reaccionar un puño fue a parar directamente a su boca; ese golpe termino con aquella renuncia, la muchacha se iba airosa por la entrada principal.

—Señor don nadie, mi nombre real es desconocido para todos en este mundo, por más que me busque jamás me encontrará— una sonrisa picara se asomaba de sus labios, se dio la vuelta y se marcho de esa lugar.

Al salir de nueva cuenta corrió, internándose en el metro esquivando a las personas fue directo a abordar un tren.

Con un perfecto francés producto de una intensa practica compró un billete directo a Madrid, donde descansaría y se largaría a otro mundo.

París, la ciudad del amor no le había proporcionado más que vistas espectaculares, y eso no la llenaba, aunque lo disfrutaba lentamente, como si comiera una galleta con un vaso de leche fresca. Si un nuevo paisaje sus ojos presenciaban; el vagón en le se instalo estaba vacío y la noche comenzaba a llegar lenta y silenciosa, dejando todo obscura a excepción de los lugares alumbrados.

La joven decidió dormir un rato pero antes se amarro la mochila a las piernas con piola, así nadie se la robaría mientras se perdía en la profundidad de su mente. No quería separase de algunos objetos personales, contando un boleto para ver a su banda favorita, "Mägo de Oz" , en su próximo concierto. Y en unos días asistiría a una firma de autógrafos que daba Victoria Frances a sus seguidores. ¡Adoraba a esa mujer! ¡Sus dibujos eran sorprendentes, originales!

_(Escuchar: __"Siempre" - Mägo de Oz - Gaia III__ en youtube)_

Y así paso el tiempo nuevamente cubriendo todo a su paso dejando solo unos días de diferencia para contar una nueva aventura, por muy pequeña que fuera…

Muchas dudas flotaban alrededor de esa mujer, y de eso precisamente se dio cuenta un hombre cubierto por una máscara naranja con una sola abertura. ¿Cómo desapareció? ¿Cómo murió y no quedo rastro de ella?; contaban rumores en todas las naciones que la alumna de la Hokage se había suicidado, otro mencionaban la traición de su propia gente, y eso precisamente era la carnada que aquel misterioso personaje había decidido comer, sin saber muy bien en el lio en el que se metería por ello.

Buscando información obtuvo el retrato de lo que fue el antiguo equipo siete.

—Curioso muy curioso—el susurrar aquellas palabras ponía nervioso a su propio corazón, hace tanto tiempo que no se obsesionaba por algo, pero, ¿cómo no sospechar de una niña sin talento alguno en un equipo tan poderoso?, simplemente esa mocosa no encajaba entre el hijo del cuarto Hokage y un Uchiha, sin contar con el ninja copia siendo un genio ninja. Una flor bastante peculiar había decidido crecer entre un paisaje desértico, esa una flor de selva tropical y del desierto…

— ¿Qué tanto buscas de mí? ¿de mi, de mi…?—el hombre se puso alerta y al ver su reflejo en un charco de agua distiguio unos ojos verdes que le miraban—¿Quién eres?¿quien eres,eres,eres—

Acerco su mano y al chocar su carne con el agua la imagen se desvaneció para reaparecer y volver a mirarlo…eso no era un simple sueño, ni un genjutsu, era real…

— ¿Quién eres? —

—Nadie, nada, todo, quizás solo yo, yo, yo;¿y tú, quien eres, eres? —

—Alguien que planea y realiza—

—En pocas palabras, palabras, eres, eres, nadie, nadie, nada, todo, pero no eres yo, yo ,yo —

—Es obvio, no soy tú— con delicadeza retiro la máscara que le cubría, dejando a la vista el rostro que cubría celosamente de todos.

—Quiero jugar, saltar, correr, matar, torturar, reír, llorar—

Ese momento se volvió invisible para quedar sólo aquel hombre con rostro joven…

Y aquellos ojos se abrieron dejando a la vista un color azulado, la mujer dueña de ellos se estiro y se restregó estos mismos quitando lagañas y despejándose de la flojera.

Ahora hospedada en el hotel Osuna, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse por un tiempo, solo dormiría como un bebé, sin que nadie la molestara. Ya después podría divertirse.

—_Por muy lejos que el espíritu vaya, nunca irá más lejos que el corazón._ —recordó aquella frase, repitiéndola unas cien veces.

— ¿Qué crees que significa? —

— ¿Cómo que mucho y a la vez nada?—

—Explícate— las llamas comenzaron a formar palabras en el aire, no entendibles para muchos pero quizá para ella sí.

— ¡Ya te dije que me llamo Na-die (Na-dy), no nadie! —

— ¡No oigo, no oigo soy de palo, tengo orejas de pescado! —

Rato después….

—Me rindo, tú ganas, pero no me lo restriegues a la cara por favor, no estoy de humor—

Sintió su dulce cercanía y el calor que emanaba, sus nudillos tronaron, pero se tranquilizo, pensó en todo menos en ellos, a quienes aquella llama traviesa había mencionado.

—_Desilusionar es uno de mis dones, y déjame decirte que por más que me lo recuerdes nunca podrás conmigo porque ya estoy muy lejana, por que __**"Nada irá más lejos que él corazón"**__ —_

**_[[[[[[[[[[°°°°°°]]]]]]]]]]_**

_Aclaraciones: las pistas que recomiendo para leer son con las que me inspiro, no es ogligatorio por que aveces no puede concordar._

_Y bueno... como decirlo...por causas algo extrañas mi tía perdio la memoria donde tenía todo, y con todo me refiero a tareas, imagenes historias, etc. Era la única donde había guardado esta historia, almenos tenía un respaldo del reto, por lo cual me vi obligada a comenzar este capi y el resto que ya tenía, ahora claro con más ideas._

_Lo mismo por motivos escolares (tutora de mis compañeros) me vi obligada a no estar en casa varios días de estas vacaciones aprte de ayudar a uns compañeros que se fueron a examenes finales yo me fui a mate, por lo que me volvi loca estudiando, gracias a dios me fue bien._

_Lamento esta mega demora, pero creo que tendran que aguantarme por que el semestre es muy pesado ya el pasado lo comprobe y apenas tengo tiempo libre como para leer algunos fics sin dejar comentarios y pues le avanzo poco a poquito._

_Gracias por su atención._


End file.
